Bullying Paul
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Jared's girlfriend, who is also the girl who is always bullying his best friend, Paul, gets imprinted on by the guy she's given hell. Paul X OC
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this!" I said, flopping back onto my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Jen, bed. She rolled her eyes, sitting herself comfortably on a clump of my long, curly black hair, but I was too tired to push her off.

"He's only been out of school for a week."

"yeah, but since he's been gone, I've had no one to torture!" I whined, pathetic, I know. To think, my life revolves around bullying Paul Walker. But hey, a girl's got to do something to make the school days more exciting, and pissing off the easily pissed off Paul Walker sure as hell was exciting.

"You didn't care when Jared took off for three weeks." Jen pointed out, hinting that I cared about Paul more then I did my actual boyfriend.

"Yeah, but Jared was helping out his uncle in Utah or something, Paul's just…out." I explained, finally getting the strength to push her off of me and sit up. She gave me a weird look before brushing her auburn hair away from her black eyes.

"But Paul will be back soon anyway. Besides, shouldn't you be with Jared now anyway? I mean, my God Ally, the boy just got back from Utah, where he hit a major puberty point, and you're sitting here talking to me?" She said, acting astounded. I giggled at her, feeling odd when my bright green eyes began to water. I hadn't realized I was laughing that hard.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. No use hanging out here with you and the common folk." I stated, gesturing to the no one in the room. She rolled her eyes, walking over to her closet and throwing me her black leather jacket to put over my green tank top and black jeans.

"It's getting cold out now." She explained, before walking me to the door.

"See ya later bitch!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out to my silver punch buggy.

I banged roughly on Jared's door when I reached his house, barely able to wait for the door to open.

"Paul." I smiled widely as he opened the door my grin turning evil immediately.

He just starred at me like I was…eh, I don't know.

"Er, Jared here?" I asked, snapping him out of his semi trance. That seemed to really erk his nerves.

"What?" He started shaking a little and I was getting sort of…scared?

"Geez Paul, I didn't even say anything remotely horrible yet. You just wait til you do something stupid." I laughed, walking past his shaking body and into the house.

And there was Jared, sitting on his couch, talking to a girl. Kim. I recognized her from our History class. And what was she doing in Jared's house? Starring lovingly into his eyes. Kind of like how he was starring into hers.

Now I understood why Paul was shaking. He must have been warning me or something.

He must of known something was going on here.

Now this is where you ask yourself, 'is she the girl that runs away crying when stuff like this happens?' But I'm not that girl. I'm the girl that stands there and flips the hell out.

Like I was just about to do.


	2. Please

A/N~ HAVENT UPDATED THIS IS FOREVER! SO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR CaitlinB54. DON'T SEND THE RABID SQUIRRELS AFTER ME!

Chapter 2~ Please.

"Excuse us." I gave Paul a sharp look, pushing him through the door by my hands on his newly defined chest before slamming it in his face.

Jared looked up then, as if confused at the sight of me, as if he didn't know who I was or why I'd be here. Bitch better know who I am.

"Ally?"

I narrowed my eyes at his words. Was that UNCERTAINTY IN HIS VOICE?

"BITCH GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed hotly, pointing my finger to the door with determination. Kim's wide, brown eyes stared into mine slightly…shocked. But was she really? Did she not know that I was known throughout the school to be a hot head, to 'over react' as some would say. And was she not sitting her chatting it up intimately with my frigging BOYFRIEND?

I could feel my blood pressure rise from her just being in the room.

"Uhm…" Her eyes flicked cautiously to Jared, as if questioning my sanity. Awh, HELL NO!

"Slut, I said get the hell away from my boyfriend! I said get the HELL OUT!" I pointed to the door again, just in case she was slow and didn't get it the first time.

" Ally, she's just-"

"I'LL GET TO YOU JARED HAZE!" I snapped before he could finish. He should know by now there was no use in trying to talk to me when I was in one of my 'moods' as Jen called them.

"I-I think I should go." Kim finally managed to mutter out, grabbing her book bag in her hand, swinging it over her shoulder and standing in one motion.

"Ya think?" I raised a brow. Obviously this girl was having mental problems. Who the hell thinks they can just come into SOMEONE ELSES BOYFRIEND'S HOUSE and sit and TALK WITH HIM?

Absurd, I know.

"You." I turned on him as the door snapped shut after Kim.

"Ally, we need to talk." Were the first words out of his mouth. I finally closed mine, my heart skipping a couple beats.

It was the first time, in a long time, in ever, that I didn't know what to say. I just…sorta looked at him. I knew what the talk was about. I knew what 'the talk' was. And no, not that awkwardly mind-blowing sex talk from your parents. It was the, this-relationship-is-so-over talk. The one that scared me to death.

I took in a deep breath, stepping back unintentionally. I felt my mouth open. Then close. Then open again. My brain clouded slightly. I didn't know what to do. What to say.

"I love you." I stuttered out breathlessly, my eyes pleading with him.

I suppose you could say those words would be the next big step in the relationship. Neither of us said them yet, but it was painfully obviously to me now that I really meant them. What a sucky time for me to realize I was in love with the almost cheating bastard.

"Just thought you should know." I choked, feeling tears clog my throat as I silently gasped for air, letting the tears stain my cheeks.

It wasn't easy to make me cry. Not last year when my grand mom passed away, not when my hamster died, not when Jessica Heeling called me a 'heartless bitch that no one could ever love.' But now….I just couldn't help it. Her words held more meaning to me than they ever did.

"I just can't," He paused, letting out a huff of air an running an agitated hand through his already messy hair, "DO this anymore." He expressed, his brows furrowing.

"Please."

I don't think I've ever said please before. Ever. But as the sob escaped my lips, I felt as if I were begging. Begging for his love. My world completely stopped.

"I-I can…" I had to pause because my tears were blocking any means of speaking, "I can change. I-I promise I'll…I'll be nice. I'll just…" I couldn't believe I was offering to change myself for him. Did I really want to live that way? Watching what I said, did, how I acted? Just for him? Was he worth it?

With one look in those chocolate brown eyes, looking harder than usual, I decided that yes. Yes he was worth my tears. Because he was about to rip away the best thing that ever happened to me. The thing that was saving me from myself. Him.

"No." He snapped bitterly. " No you won't change." He kept shaking his head, like it would help his point. "I don't…I don't love you." He dead panned.

I wondered vaguely how he could look so calm and at peace as he shredded my heart into a thousand pieces.


End file.
